Jeff Wins
Jeff Wins is the twenty-ninth episode of Season 1 in Clarence. Synopsis Jeff asks Clarence to help him get ready for the Aberdale cook-off. Plot Clarence meets both of Jeff's Moms and finds out from them that Jeff attempts to participate in the annual cook-off but before the judging starts every year Jeff freaks out worried that his dish isn't perfect enough and throws it away. After speaking with Jeff's Moms and getting the 411 on Jeff's annual freakout, Clarence finds Jeff hidden underneath a pillow fort in his room with the dish he has prepared. Armed with a megaphone, Clarence tries to get Jeff to come out but when Clarence mentions the cook off, Jeff freaks out and throws his dish on the floor. Clarence then tries to teach Jeff to have fun while cooking instead of "treating it like homework". They finally prepare a dish for the Cook Off, but Jeff freaks out before go and attempts to hide. After being found by his mothers, Clarence drags Jeff to the Cook-Off. At the Cook-Off, Jeff tells Clarence about his competitors but Clarence blows him off stating that their just sweet old ladies. Jeff thanks Clarence for bringing him this far and goes to speak to his parents. While Jeff is gone, Clarence enters Jeff's dish in the Cook-Off and tastes it, realizing its absolutely horrible. Clarence faces a dliemma on whether to switch Jeff's name tag with another persons or to leave it as it is. Clarence's conscience which happens to be a Blue Fish tells Clarence to not switch them, while Clarence's other side which is a Golden Horse tells Clarence to go through with it. In the feel of the moment, Clarence knocks over the name tags and decides to not go through with it but places the name tags in the wrong plcess. Jeff wins the Cook-Off and doesn't realize what Clarence has done. While Jeff is doing his victory dance, Clarence, who is oblivious to what he hsa done,is thanked by Jeff's parents who state they wouldn't normally be ok with cheating, causing Clarence to realize what happened. He runs to tell Jeff but is held in place by Jeff's mom. Thus, leaving Jeff unknowingly celebrating his false win. Characters Major Characters *Clarence *Jeff * Ms. Randell * Randell Family Member Minor Characters *Sumo *Percy *Unnamed pink shirted lady *Tinia *Gale *Betty *Annie *Unnamed Mayor Gallery The Jeff Wins Gallery can be found here. Transcript The Jeff Wins Transcript can be found here. Trivia *This is the third episode in the series with Jeff's name in the title. The first being "Jeff's New Toy" and the second being "Average Jeff". *This is the first appearances of Jeff's Mothers. *In Clarence's speech at the dinner table, Jeff breaks the fourth wall by asking where the music was coming from. **The music probably came from Sumo. *Clarence's singing voice was sung by Nick Pitera. *This is the last episode of 2014. Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes